Questions
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Três vidas, duas tragédias e uma morte. Interligados por um suicídio, duas pessoas descobrirão que arrependimento, culpa e amor podem se transformar em laços eternos.
1. Prólogo

**História nova e totalmente minha! Recuso plágio.**

 **ATENÇÃO: A fanfic aborda o tema SUICÍDIO, se não gosta, não leia!**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **POV Edward**

Escancarei a porta e andei raivoso até a moto.

\- Foda-se! Eu não preciso de você! - gritei, peguei o capacete e o coloquei de qualquer jeito.

\- Volte até aqui, Edward! - Carlisle tentou pegar meu braço, mas eu o empurrei.

\- Vai a merda! Quem cuida da minha vida sou eu, porra! - dito isso, dei partida na moto e parti daquele lugar que um dia chamei de lar.

Não preciso deles pra decidirem por mim, não preciso de ninguém! Porra de vida, porra de família! Sempre fui o filho perfeito e cansei disso, cansei de fingir pra porra do mundo. Acelerei e pouco me importei pra onde estava indo, a estrada estava sem movimentação, então não me preocupei em ser cuidadoso.

Me dei conta que estava indo em direção a La Push e decidi ir pros penhascos, quem sabe eu não me jogo de lá e acabo com a merda toda de vez. Um pensamento fudido, mas tentador.

Desacelerei e fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar, senti a moto parar e pouco me importei em olhar onde estava. Sentindo-me mais tranquilo, abri os olhos e tirei o capacete sentindo a brisa suave do mar do penhasco mais alto. Olhei em volta e congelei.

Havia uma garota muito perto da borda do penhasco, loira com o cabelo até os ombros, calça jeans, camisa vermelha e estava descalça. Eu não conseguia me mover, ela estava de costas e me perguntei se ela me ouviu chegando, se sim, pareceu não se importar.

\- Hey, acho melhor tomar cuidado. - falei com calma, me aproximando devagar. A vi jogando a cabeça para trás e respirando fundo.

\- É lindo aqui, não acha? - ela disse com uma voz tranquila, e então virou virou a cabeça e deu um sorriso de lado. Sua pele era branca, meio bronzeada, lábios carnudos e marcados com um forte batom vermelho, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, e por fim, seus olhos castanhos tão tristes, deprimentes e abatidos que me senti desconfortável. Ela era bonita, claro, mas tinha alguma coisa que não se encaixava, parecia que estava... quebrada.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, misturado com sua maquiagem preta e a borrando. Ela olhou para algo no chão e acompanhei seu olhar. Eram duas cartas, e em cima estavam seus saltos azuis. Voltei a observá-la e dei um passo para trás com o que vi no seu olhar, eram frios, vazios e melancólicos.

E então, ela pulou.

* * *

 **Por favor, comentem! Sou movida a REVIEWS! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo I - Culpa

**Mais um capítulo! Boa leitura :D**

* * *

 _E então, ela pulou._

Paralisei. Não conseguia me mover, meus músculos estavam rígidos e senti um embrulho no estômago. A garota simplesmente... pulou. Eu nem tive a fudida chance de segurá-la. Ela morreu, óbvio, ninguém sobreviveria a essa queda, e não tive forças para verificar se seu corpo estava lá embaixo.

Voltei a olhar para os objetos que ela deixou no chão, do jeito que ela olhou... era como se quisesse que fossem entregues a alguém. Mal percebi minhas mãos pegando as cartas, era como se fosse no automático. As coloquei de qualquer jeito no bolso da jaqueta e peguei meu celular ao mesmo tempo que eu seguia para a moto. Liguei para o 911.

 _\- Você ligou para o 911, qual é a sua emergência?_

\- Uma... uma garota acabou de pular de um penhasco na praia de La Push. - assim que terminei de falar desliguei. Merda! Eu não posso ficar aqui e esperar pela polícia, minha mente já está muito fudida.

Peguei a moto e saí de lá, voltando para a estrada. Só havia um lugar para onde eu poderia ir. Casa.

[...]

Estacionei a moto de qualquer jeito na garagem e parei em frente a porta de casa, respirei fundo e tentei não pensar nos último acontecimentos. Enfiei a mão no bolso da calça e peguei as chaves, abri e tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Lógico que eles estariam me esperando no sofá.

\- Edward, precisamos conversar.

\- Agora não, Carlisle. - os evitei e subi a escada, mas parei quando ouvi minha mãe.

\- Por favor, meu filho. Só queremos o seu bem. - ela suplicou com sua voz embargada e me senti um merda.

\- Eu... só não quero conversar agora. - falei, sem coragem para virar e ver o rosto de decepção deles. Voltei a subir sem esperar respostas e me tranquei no quarto. Eu me sentia tão exausto que desabei na cama. Aqueles olhos castanhos... tão sem vida não saiam da minha mente.

Porra! Eu acabei de presenciar um suicídio... E não fiz absolutamente nada! Fiquei só... parado e a vi tirar a vida. E pensar que momentos antes eu tinha pensado em fazer a mesma coisa. Imaginei meus pais, principalmente minha mãe, triste e desolada caso eu morresse, e o pior, tirasse minha vida por vontade própria.

De repente, senti como se o bolso da minha jaqueta pesasse quilos, as peguei e foi como se queimasse meus dedos. Deixei uma das cartas ao meu lado e observei a outra. Procurei algo escrito no envelope e achei:

 _Para Renée e Charlie Swan._

 _Swan_... Deus! Esse é o Chefe Swan, da delegacia. Porra, e eu achei que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior. Aquela garota... Será que já a encontraram? Será que eu poderia ter impedido? Ela já estava tão próxima da borda... E se descobrirem que eu estive lá? Ou se acharem que eu a joguei? Caralho, por que não a arrastei até a moto e a levei pra um lugar seguro? Será que poderia ter funcionado? E se ela voltasse até lá no dia seguinte? Ou se ela tentasse se matar de outra forma? Inferno! Eu poderia ter ajudado?

As cartas... Por que as peguei? Era melhor não ter tocado em nada, mas já que estão aqui comigo... E se tivesse o motivo dela ter se matado escrito nessas cartas? Sinto a necessidade de lê-las, a curiosidade é tão grande que parece que vai me esmagar. Se eu só entregar pros Swan, eles nunca vão me deixar ler, ou podem me acusar de algo. É como se a culpa se instalasse no meu corpo, eu só preciso saber de algo que alivie isso. Vou apenas ler e amanhã devolverei, e foda-se se não são endereçadas a mim, isso não é como se fosse um crime terrível. Preciso aliviar minha consciência, saber se a garota teria feito _aquilo_ mesmo que eu a impedisse. São só duas malditas cartas.

Prendi a respiração e abri o envelope. Eu só preciso de respostas.

* * *

 **Devo continuar?**


	3. Capítulo II - Carta - Parte 1

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

 _Se estão lendo, significa que eu morri, mas por favor, não surtem! Isso não é culpa de vocês, nunca se sintam culpados! Eu os amo, acima de tudo._

 _Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando o 'porquê' de eu ter feito essa idiotice, mas eu não tenho coragem de contar para vocês, mesmo sendo através de uma carta eu sou uma covarde, eu sei._

 _Mamãe, eu amo muito a senhora, se eu tivesse chego a idade adulta e tido uma família, você seria o exemplo a ser seguido. Seu amor e carinho sempre foi o que uniu nossa família, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para me curar, porém, NUNCA perca essa qualidade, pois é o que eu mais admiro em você. Eu gostaria de ter me despedido de você adequadamente, mas acho que puxei isso de você, o fato de sempre esquecer das coisas e rir depois, mas acho que eu nunca vou rir de ter esquecido de ter dar um abraço nos seus braços tão amorosos e aquecidos._

 _Você lembra de quando esqueceu meu casaco em um dia muito frio e teve que me dar o seu, mamãe? Eu tinha apenas 6 anos, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente de como você se sentiu culpada e chorou até seus olhos ficarem vermelhos e inchados, dizendo o quanto não era uma boa mãe e ficou se desculpando até bater o sinal na escola. Então, você tirou seu casaco e o colocou em mim, depois me abraçou e disse o quanto me amava e nunca mais iria fazer isso novamente, naquele dia eram só nós duas no carro e acredite, eu me senti muito amada._

 _O que estou tentando dizer, mamãe, é que eu sei que você me ama muito e eu também sei que você vai se sentir culpada como naquele dia. Por favor, não se sinta assim, o seu casaco e nem o seu abraço seriam suficientes dessa vez, talvez nada poderia me ajudar._

 _Papai, o senhor é o meu herói, sempre foi e sempre será. Sabe do que eu me lembro? De quando eu tinha 10 anos e fui com você para o trabalho porque eu não acordei no horário e perdi o ônibus, e depois implorei para passar o dia com você. E então, enquanto eu estava sentada na sua cadeira na delegacia, você me disse que para tudo que acontece de ruim, existe um culpado, e que precisam ser punidos e era por isso que você trabalhava ali, para prender os culpados._

 _Mas, papai, dessa vez, a culpada fui eu, eu fiz uma coisa que nem você conseguiria resolver e eu precisava, de alguma forma, me livrar disso. Eu não conseguia mais viver com isso, eu PRECISAVA me libertar, pois eu já estava morta há muito tempo. Papai, eu o amo, mas para a morte do meu corpo não existe culpado, não existe um vilão. Por favor, não sinta remorso e nem fique infeliz, pois você é um herói e as pessoas, principalmente a nossa família vão precisar de você nesse momento._

 _Eu amo ambos igualmente e por isso, vivam! Ainda tem uma pessoa que precisa de vocês. Amo você mamãe Renée e também te amo papai Charlie._

 _Serei sempre grata a vocês._

 _De sua amada e querida filha,_

 _solzinho._

Então... essa carta foi uma espécie de despedida para os seus pais. Sequei as lágrimas que nem percebi que tinha soltado e coloquei o papel de volta ao envelope.

Solzinho? Só deveria ser um apelido. Pelo visto, o suicídio dela não tinha nada a ver com a família, mas ainda me pergunto o porquê. O rosto daquela garota tão triste vai ficar pra sempre me assombrando, e quando ela pulou... Merda! Aquela porra foi a coisa mais horripilante que já presenciei. Só de fechar os olhos a imagem fica se repetindo mil vezes, é como um filme de terror que nunca vai ser apagado.

Pulei e quase cai da cama ao sentir algo vibrar, peguei o celular e vi que havia uma mensagem.

 _'mano, uma garota foi encontrada morta na praia de La Push! dá pra acreditar? - Emmett'_

Minha pulsação acelerou ao ler a mensagem e fiquei pensando em uma resposta.

 _'sério? sabe quem era a garota?'_

Tamborilei os meus dedos na cama, ansioso pela próxima mensagem.

 _'ainda não sabem quem era, Jake que me contou. isso é bizarro. - Emmett'_

Fiquei tentado a perguntar ao Jacob, mas talvez ele achasse estranho minha curiosidade, já que não somos tão próximos.

 _'se souber de mais alguma coisa me fala.'_

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, segurando os fios com força. No que eu fui me meter? Estou fudido. Peguei a outra carta e li o nome no envelope.

 _Para Isabella Swan._

* * *

 **.**

 **Gostaram? Comentem!**


	4. Capítulo III - Carta - Parte 2

_Bella,_

 _Irmãzinha, nós estaremos conectadas para sempre, através de nosso sangue e o nosso forte laço. Você foi a única pessoa que soube de tudo sobre mim e talvez, por essa razão, você se sinta ainda mais culpada pelo o que eu fiz. Embora eu raramente tenha dito isso, eu te amo, muito._

 _Nós sempre fomos muito grudadas, não é? Desde pequenas não conseguíamos ficar sem a outra, enquanto fomos crescendo, isso nunca sumiu, pelo contrário, se intensificou. Eu te contei todos os meus segredos e você os seus, compartilhei coisas sobre mim que iriam ficar apenas no meu túmulo, e isso é a única coisa pela qual eu não me arrependo. Te contaria outras mil vezes sem pensar duas vezes, até de olhos vendados, pois a minha confiança em você é inabalável._

 _Sinto muito que as únicas coisas que você carregará de mim eternamente serão as lembranças, porque isso está grudado em nossas carnes, em nosso sangue e na nossa alma. Bella, por favor. Não. Se. Culpe!_

 _Sabe o que te revelei nas últimas semanas? Isso me corroeu até a alma, me quebrou e me matou. Eu já estava morta, não tinha mais motivo para respirar ou comer. Eu apenas... sobrevivia. Meu estado já era deplorável, você sabe disso, você tentou, eu sei, mas já não tinha cura. Mas eu também tentei, por você! Tentei ver uma luz na escuridão, eu juro que procurei, só que já não tinha como. Depois do que aconteceu, tudo em mim soava falso e errado, meu sorriso era falso, minha risada era errada, minhas palavras soavam estranhas e minha alma estava detonada. Eu me senti podre, a pior das pessoas, um lixo... Naquele dia, eu ferrei com a minha vida, talvez fosse a última esperança para que eu voltasse a viver. Nós nunca saberemos, porque eu matei minha única chance de ser feliz! Eu sei disso agora, percebi tarde demais._

 _Por favor, esqueça James, deixe-o em paz, ele não merece nada que venha de você, nem o seu desprezo. Eu morri quatro vezes. Na primeira vez, eu assumo que foi parte culpa dele e minha, eu era inconsequente e queria ser diferente, queria experimentar coisas novas. Achava que assim faria parte dos outros adolescentes, eu queria ser especial e James me fez sentir especial, por mais que você se tente enganar, eu fui feliz com ele. Quando eu cheirei o pó... eu me senti única e viva, eu sei que morri naquele momento, uma parte de mim nunca se recuperou, jamais fui a mesma e por mais que eu tentasse, o vício já havia me matado. Eu menti quanto à recuperação, nunca fiquei 100% bem novamente._

 _Bella, eu gostaria de estar com você nesse exato momento, comendo pipoca e revivendo nossas palhaçadas de criança, te abraçando e dizendo para você viver mais, sentir mais, se apaixonar e encontrar um cara legal que goste de você como você é. E eu sei que você vai conseguir isso, porque sempre foi a irmã mais sensata e eu me orgulho disso._

 _Bem, devemos voltar para os momentos tristes, não é? Na segunda vez que eu morri, estava louca de amor, eu pelo menos achava que era amor, mas hoje eu consigo ver que não era isso, infelizmente já é tarde demais para se arrepender. Aqueles remédios... Não foi uma coisa pensada, eu estava com raiva e furiosa com James e eu só queria esquecer! Foi estúpido, eu sei. Então, você apareceu e me salvou, talvez tenha sido essa ligação que falam que os irmãos possuem, ou pode ter sido só o destino. Mas você me achou e me ajudou, me abraçou, depois brigou comigo e choramos juntas. Aquele dia, você foi minha luz na escuridão e eu te agradeço, porque pudemos ficar mais um tempo juntas._

 _Minha terceira morte... foi sem dúvidas a pior. Bella, eu me arrependo muito por ter feito isso, eu teria dado minha alma para voltar no tempo e deveria ter conversado com você, mais uma vez eu fui imprudente. Bella, eu sei que você disse que eu poderia tentar de novo, entretanto, aquela foi minha morte definitiva. Eu fiquei sem chão e um buraco se abriu no meu peito, um buraco que nunca poderia ser coberto novamente. Você tentou me salvar, mas eu já estava acabada, eu era uma casca sem conteúdo, um corpo oco. Já não sentia nada._

 _Você é minha irmã, minha melhor amiga, minha confidente e nesses últimos dias você foi minha âncora, mas eu não aguentei. A dor era constante, incurável e insuportável, me perdoe por minha quarta morte. A última morte é a mais insignificante, não se preocupe, meu corpo já não sentia dor e eu não sofri, eu sei que foi libertador, eu já posso me sentir livre escrevendo essa carta e quando eu morrer definitivamente, vou estar desprendida._

 _Não existe mais dor, nem arrependimento e muito menos um culpado. Eu vou estar liberta!_

 _Onde quer que eu estiver, vou cuidar de você e torcer por sua felicidade, quando chorar estarei ao teu lado, te abraçando e dizendo palavras bobas, quando rir estarei gargalhando contigo, quando se machucar cuidarei dos teus ferimentos com uma breve carícia do vento, e quando você, minha irmã, amar, estarei em paz com a tua alegria._

 _Com todo o amor do mundo,_

 _Annastasia._

Minhas mãos tremiam após ler a carta, ela estava tão... deprimida, que consegui sentir a dor através de suas palavras. _Annastasia_. Ela morreu porque não suportava mais, estava tão quebrada ao ponto de se suicidar. Eu achei que me sentiria aliviado, mas eu só sinto uma vontade de chorar e gritar, eu _tenho_ que entregar essas cartas para sua família. Isso é o único consolo que eles terão.

Meu peito se apertou com a vontade de abraçar sua irmã Isabella e dizer para que não se sentisse culpada, pois a carga que ela está carregando agora deve ser enorme.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que já passavam das dez da noite, peguei o celular e vi a nova mensagem.

 _'a garota morta se chamava Annastasia Swan, cara, a filha do Chefe Swan! nem dá para acreditar. - Emmett'_

Decidi ignorar essa mensagem do Emmett, já que é uma informação que já sabia. Meu estômago roncou e resolvi descer para vasculhar a cozinha.

Entrei na cozinha e dei de cara com minha irmã, Alice, que estava com uma expressão de choque olhando para o celular.

\- O que houve? - perguntei.

\- Hm, acabei de saber que uma menina da minha aula faleceu. - respondeu ainda com o celular em mãos.

\- Nossa, quem? - me fiz de desentendido, não queria levantar suspeitas.

\- Annastasia Swan, ela também é irmã de uma das minhas amigas. - fiquei surpreso por ela ser amiga de Isabella.

\- Que triste... - minhas palavras eram sinceras, e a cena dela pulando se repetiu em minha mente, tremi levemente.

\- O que foi? - Alice percebeu minha reação e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Nada. - dei de ombros e passei por ela, indo até a geladeira. - Vai querer que eu leve você amanhã na casa dos Swan? Sabe, pra deixar seus pêsames. - novamente fingi ser casual, eu só estava atrás do endereço deles.

\- Certo... - me virei e ela estava olhando desconfiada para mim. - Papai não tirou seu carro?

\- Ainda tenho minha moto. Então, qual é o endereço? - assim que ela me informou onde eles moravam, seu celular apitou.

\- Edward, não precisa me levar mais, vou com a Rosalie. - disse e eu quase suspirei aliviado.

\- Tudo bem. Vou subir. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite. - praticamente corri para o meu quarto, me sentei na cama com o lanche em mãos e olhei de relance as cartas, que estavam na mesa.

Bom, eu teria que ter uma desculpa para entregar a eles.

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
